Jack's Not the Only One
by SpooderDude
Summary: There was another Nephilim born that day, but by different parents, and not in a way that you would expect. Very slow burn Destiel. Slight AU. It might only be rated a T, but I'm making it a M rating just to be safe. Mainly fluffy angst, but may change. I'm just playing with the characters right now.


Time stood still in that moment. For everyone. Sam, Mary, Demons, Angels, but most of all, Dean. In the past seventy two hours there was nothing that had hadn't gone through.

But this was a new one.

Everyone was outside. Jack had gotten clothes from Sam, and had begun wondering around outside while Dean and Sam had an argument about what to do.

Jack had seen him. Castiel was lying lifeless on the ground. His mother had said that Castiel would take care of him.

He had no one anymore.

With that, Jack felt rage at everything. Mostly sadness, and regret, but feelings that spurred enough power to whirl Castiel in a storm of light and...life?

Yes, Castiel was alive again, but something was wrong. There was a small boom. It knock Jack and Castiel back, but they soon sat up and looked at each other.

"Father?" Jack said in a hopeful tone. He knew that Castiel was not his real father, but he wanted him to be. Castiel smiled as he stood up and reached for Jack's stretched hand. "Hello, Jack." Castiel said. Jack grabbed Castiel's helping hand, and as soon as he gained footage, he wrapped the man in a hug. Castiel hugged back. He was happy that Jack was truly good. Sometimes Dean's words can get to him, but he never gave up faith. The two released and looked at each other for a split second before hearing the call of an all too familiar voice to Castiel.

"Cass?" Was whispered in a slightly shocked, mostly hopeful tone. Castiel looked up at the doorway to see Dean standing there, with Sam behind him. Cass acted on instinct and ran over to them. To him. They embraced. Cass buried his head in the nook of Dean's neck and shoulder. He swore he could hear Dean choke back a few tears, but he wasn't going to tell anyone if Dean wasn't.

Sam and Castiel shared a quick hug and pat on the back. Dean looked directly at Jack now. "You did this? You brought him back?" Dean asked. All Jack did was simply nod as if there was nothing more that he could add on to the story. Dean nodded back, still not knowing how to feel about him. Dean's eyes moved around, but stopped abruptly when they landed on something very odd.

It was a girl. She was lying on the ground. Something was covering her. As Dean stepped closer, drawing the attention of the others, he noticed that the things covering her were wings. They were black, with the occasional white or grey feather. They seemed smaller than the shadows that Dean had seen. But these weren't shadows.

Dean noticed other features of the girl. She looked to be about twelve to thirteen years old. She had dark brown hair, fair skin, but he couldn't tell what color her eyes were because they were closed. Everyone was gathered around her now. They all gawked at her. 'Who is she? 'Why now?' kept running through Sam and Dean's heads, but Sam thought instead of gawking at her, they should all get inside.

"Cass, Hand me your coat." Sam stretched his arm to Castiel. Cass did as he was told and handed his trench coat to Sam. Sam covered the small girl in the coat, and picked her up. She was out cold. Her head rested on Sam's shoulder. They began walking, and Dean opened up the door for Sam. Castiel and Jack followed in after. Sam laid her down on the worn couch in the sitting room. Jack sat in the chair next to her and watched. The other three began talking in the kitchen area of the sitting room. The chatter consisted mostly of questions about this girl or Jack. They eventually decided that Dean and Cass would bury Kelly, while Sam began doing some research about Nephilim.

Castiel and Dean worked in silence as the dug a hole for Kelly. She never deserved any of this. She just happened to have sex with the wrong guy. Kelly should be living out a normal life right now, but instead she's about to be buried in a grave. Dean could tell that Cass never wanted to loose Kelly, even when he knew that she was going to die. That was the only reason that the grave digging process was quiet.

Sam had searched every website that contained any speck of information about any supernatural beings, but without the books at the bunker, it was pretty useless. Sam looked over to the girl. He could only see a small bit of her hair from this angle. He remembered how much she looked like Cass. Maybe a little bit of Dean as well. Then, an idea struck Sam. A smile spilled onto his face. He decided to look at reincarnation spells. He found an article with the description that he was looking for. It was the only one that would fit with any sense. He decided to save it for until Dean and Castiel came back. They were the ones that needed to here it most of all.

* * *

Okay. Here it is. My first published Supernatural fanfiction. Wish me luck. I will try and update often. -Nik.


End file.
